


Ryan and Mackenzie

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Ryan becomes a grandfather





	1. #7. Days

Ryan was not ready for this. To be honest he would never be ready for this. Pat had been in her glory since they learned what would happen in the next few days but not Ryan. No, he felt that this would be beginning of the end of life. A few months ago Ryan learned that his oldest, Mackenzie, would soon be a mother herself.

Now days before her due date, Mackenzie comes to her childhood home and snuggles with her father like she did when she was younger.

“So Dad, any thoughts to what the kid is going to call you? Mom is driving me insane with all her babbles about it.”

“Giraffe?”

“I like it. It’s different. Just don’t tell mom right now. She’ll make you change it. Teach it to the kid; that way there’s nothing she can do about it.” They both share a laugh and Ryan kissed his daughter on her head.


	2. #29. Birth

Mackenzie shooed everyone out of her room once the baby was born. She wanted her father in the room when her daughter was born but knew that Ryan would faint. It was just a given. When she told her parents that she was pregnant she made sure that Ryan was sitting down. Ryan just couldn’t handle life changing events well.

She could hear the mumblings of everyone, including her mother who for the life of her couldn't understand why she was being shooed out, but Ryan was welcomed.

“Hi, Daddy,” Mackenzie softly spoke once he entered

“Hey sweetheart,” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the bed. “I wanted you to be the first person to hold her.

“You know your mom is beyond pissed at the moment. I do have to live with her,” Ryan quietly said.

“She’ll get over it, Dad. Besides I wanted you to have this first.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re holding, Ryan Lee Humphreys.”

Ryan was dumbfounded, having no words to express what he was feeling at that moment instead hugged his daughter and granddaughter and let the tears of happiness fall.


	3. #87. Life

Life was really great right now for Ryan. He loved being a grandfather.and getting to babysit her as well. He couldn’t wait until Mackenzie would let him and Pat (because he knows Mackenzie wouldn’t let Ryan travel that far without appropriate adult supervision) take her to Los Angeles during a Whose Line taping so he could show her off there but for now he as content just to be able hold her and give her hugs and kisses.


End file.
